Give Me A Try
by B.A.PsBaby805
Summary: Sequel to It's All Over. Lucy is still lost in thoughts about Natsu. However, someone comes into her life. Will she get over Natsu and fall for the new man or will she be stuck in a one-sided love. I like Lisanna, so I didn't want to base my story off of hate. Do not worry she does not try to ruin Lucy's life.
1. Chapter 1

Again sorry for the LONG wait. However it is finally here and with minor (or major) mistakes. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts in the reviews. I do not own Fairy Tail. I wish I had the genius mind to create this lovely manga, but all ownership goes to Hiroshima!

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Run Through**

A bright normal day at Fairy Tail. It was as rowdy as ever. The members were shining brightly with happiness. The joyful energy was spreading everywhere to anyone, all except for a certain blonde. Lucy Heartfilia was smiling, but her eyes showed sadness. Even though she broke up with Natsu 4 months ago, her heart and mind would not get rid of him.

Lucy sat at the bar watching everyone around her. She held a smile, but her eyes said something else. "Lucy!" a voice exclaimed cheerfully. The celestial mage turned in her seat to the source "Oh. Hi Natsu!" she masked her voice with excitement. Just hearing his voice got her remembering how much she loved him. Natsu wore that grin that made her heart skip a beat and he said, "Lets go on a mission. Like old times." Lucy fidgeted her fingers and looked away before responding, "Sorry Natsu I'm busy maybe next time. (sigh) Well I have to go somewhere. Bye Natsu." Lucy rose from her seat, dusted herself off, and waved goodbye to Natsu.

Natsu's smile dropped and watched his best friend walk out the guild doors. Lisanna watched the whole thing and walked over to her sad boyfriend giving his hand a comforting squeeze. Natsu turned to the animal changing mage to see her sympathetic smile. "Give her time." Lisanna stated. All the fire dragon slayer can do was nod his head and turn back toward the door.

On the other hand Lucy was walking around town holding her chest where her heart was located. "Sorry Natsu. Not yet" she whispered while tears stung her eyes. Lucy took a deep breath and continued on the path that will soon lead her to find happiness.

* * *

Author's Note: Short? Yes. Finished? Not yet. Again sorry for the extremely long wait. I was trying to finish the story before posting.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on "Give Me A Try"

Lucy took a deep breath and continued on the path that will soon lead her to find happiness.

Chapter 2:**Bumps**

Lucy strolled pass a variety of stores and restaurants. Her body was moving, but her mind was somewhere else. That was until she bumped into someone. She and her victim fell onto their bottoms. Lucy got back onto her feet and rubbed her sore bottom. "Ouch! Geez blondie watch where you are before you space out" the man she bumped into lashed out. Lucy helped him up and bowed, "I'm so sorry… wait I know you!" The man looked at the celestial's face and responded "Oh! Well if it isn't Natsu-san's girl. I thought I knew your smell."  
Lucy's eyes shifted to sadness, but her mask made it seem like she was annoyed, "Whatever Sting. I'm no one's girl and I don't have time for this. My bad for bumping into you. Trust me it won't happen again." She brushed passed him and carried on her way. The light dragon slayer turned his head and smirked at her, "We'll see about that."

The blonde celestial mage walked on the cobble stoned path holding a necklace to her chest. That necklace was specially made. It was a heart with an N inside. She clutched it tightly and finally sat on an empty bench. She sat down, put her head down, and let out the breath and tears she held back.

"Yo Blondie! If you keep sitting there someone will come and take advantage of you" a voice told her. Lucy quickly wiped her face while scolding herself for looking weak, "Go away Sting. How do I know you won't be one of them." Sting chuckled and sat next to her, answering "Well you seen right through me, Blondie." Lucy glared at his smirking face with crossed arms. He poked her forehead loosening her face up, "Keep making that face and you'll get wrinkles."

The action made Lucy rub the spot and complain how it hurt. The cocky dragon slayer laughed at her and said, "You must be sensitive and weak. Then again you are a fairy." His words left his smirking lips. "Tssk says the saber that lost to us fairies" this time it was Lucy's turn to smirk. Sting chuckled and leaned back, "For now. Don't get too cocky Ms. Blondie." Lucy laughed a real laugh with all thoughts of Natsu evaporating from her mind at the moment. "Lucy, you Stingy-bee. My name is Lucy. Plus you're blonde too" she stated. _I got you now_ Sting thought. "Hmm I like Blondie better." Lucy just turned with a smile on her face.  
"Sttiiing!" a small voice called out. The two blondes turned their heads and seen a black exceed coming. "Sting! I was looking for you all over the place! Why would you leave me? And who is this?" the exceed interrogated. Sting stood up and grabbed his best friend, "Hey Lector! Sorry little man I guess I just got ahead of myself." Lector listened to Sting and nodded, but then he got a better look at Lucy. "Hey! You're a fairy! What are you doing to the Great Sting Eucliffe?" Lucy got up out of her spot and said before she left, "Don't worry we probably won't meet again. Anyways I have to go back to my guild. Bye."

The two Sabertooth mages watched the blonde girl's back getting smaller and smaller. "Hey Lector how would you feel to be a fairy with me. Just till I beat Natsu-san." Lector looked at Sting's face that showed his signature smirk and he mirrored it, "Well I'm guessing you have a great plan, so I guess I will learn to manage." _Look out Natsu-san I will beat you this time._


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on "Give Me A Try"

Look out Natsu-san I will beat you this time.

Chapter 3: **Just The Beginning**  


Lucy was walking to the guild thinking of how weird it was to run into Sabers. She giggled at the fact she made the cocky dragon slayer drop his smirk. When she arrived everything was the same, but missing Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy. Automatically Lucy's feet took her to the bar and sat down in her usual place. Her face still held a small smile while still being deep in thought. Mirajane took notice of this and immediately jumped on Lucy about it. "Oooh who is Lucy thinking about?" the S-Class mage asked. The smiley girl just shook her head slowly, "No one in particular. Just thinking is all."

This really took the match-makers interest, "Mmmhmm okay. I'm just happy you aren't thinking…" she slowly drifter off. Before Lucy could ask who she was talking about the guild doors opened. "Where's your master?" a voice boomed. Lucy turned her attention to the door seeing the owner of the voice. "What's a saber doing here?" was the number one question everyone was murmuring. Lucy caught the attention of the man by asking, "Sting? What are you doing here?" Sting picked up her voice with his sensitive ears and walked to where she was. "Hey Blondie. You know I was thinking what the big hype about this guild, so me and Lector are going to join" he spoke with confidence. Lucy just gave a rolled her eyes and trying to fight the smile forming on her lips while giving them directions. "Master is in his office. Upstairs. The door on the left" she lead. Sting smirked and walked off to the given directions.

Mira watched Lucy's facial expression that was held on her face when Sting arrived. Let's just say if you thought the North Star was bright, you should have seen the oldest Strauss' eyes. She quickly grasped Lucy's hand within her delicate hands. "Omo Lucy do you and Sting Eucliffe have something going on? You can tell me I'll keep your secret! Oh my gosh you two would make the cutest couple!" Mira kept rambling on. Lucy blushed and shook her head denying, "No. Nothing like that Mira. I just came out of a relationship. There's no way I can be thinking about starting over with another."

While Lucy was trying to cool her face down an arm slung around her shoulder. "Oh come on Blondie don't you know that the best way to get over a relationship is to start a new one?" She looked up to see the owner of the arm and felt her heart skip a beat when she seen the handsome man's face holding a grin. His eyes taking her breath away. "Yah and who do you think I should start seeing?" Lucy's face heated anticipating his response. Sting leaned in so their faces were only a breath away and responded, "Well me of course." Mira fainted out of excitement while observing the two blondes.

The celestial beauty got embarrassed and pushed the cocky saber away. "Yah you can't just waltz right in here and try to get me to date you!" Lucy expressed. Sting backed up and caused the entire guild to gasp and chatter with his next action. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and hoisted her up so her face was close to his and her feet weren't touching the ground. "It's worth a try isn't it?" Lucy's heart was rapidly beating with her face as red as Erza's hair. The blonde girl told her dragon slayer to put her down. He did as she asked but kept his arms around her.

Just then Lector flew in to see Sting holding Lucy, "You must feel blessed to be held by the powerful Sting." Before Sting or Lucy could respond some random member of the guild replied, "He's not all that powerful if Natsu beat him and Rogue." Everyone laughed except for Lucy. Just hearing his name brought pain to her chest. "Tssk where is Natsu-san? Hiding from me?" the light dragon slayer questioned. "Please that would be the last thing that flame brain would do. He's with his girlfriend on a mission" Gray responded. That hurt Lucy more, especially knowing that the word girlfriend was not about her. "Let go of me" she finally whispered. Sting looked down at the girl in his arms. Her chocolate brown eyes were hidden by her hair. "I said let go!" her once delicate voice darkened and projected through the guild silencing everyone. Lucy shook off Sting's arms and speed walked her way to the front doors. _Damn the plan was going smoothly till now. _Sting thought before following Lucy. "Lector stay here… Make some friends *wink*" Lector sulked and sat on the counter until Panther Lily, Wendy, Carla, and Romeo went up to him to introduce themselves. He just let out a sigh and conversed with them.

Sting was chasing Lucy wondering just what in the world happened. _Geez everything was going according to plan, but Blondie went nuts. I've come this far, I might as well _go_ all the way. _Sting found Lucy walking alongside the river on the wall. He dashed toward her and yanked her off the ledge into his arms. The blonde male took a look at her face noticing the red eyes and tears streaking down her face. "Yah! Just because you get sad doesn't mean you go and jump off into a river! I swear you fairies are crazy" he scolded her. Lucy pushed him and rubbed her eyes and responded, "I wasn't trying to commit suicide you baka! I was going home." This puzzled the dragon slayer and asked her what she meant. Lucy ignored him and continued on her way to her apartment. Sting was debating whether to follow her or not, but then came to the conclusion to just leave her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note- all thoughts are written in _italics_

* * *

Previously on Give Me A Try:

Lucy ignored him and continued on her way to her apartment. Sting was debating whether to follow her or not, but then came to the conclusion to just leave her alone.

Chapter 4: **Just Give Me A Chance**  


The next day Lucy awoke from the sound of movement in her kitchen. She smiled and sprung out of bed at first thinking it was Natsu only to see the back of a blonde. She hid behind her wall trying to figure out what to do with the intruder. _Whip! _The stellar mage crept away to grab her weapon and soon wrapped the intruder within its grasp. Once the man hit the ground Lucy got a good look at his face. "Sting?" Said man groaned and said, "Ow m-morning Blondie." Lucy let go of the whip with a shocked face, "What in the hell are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me." Sting stood up and received a punch from Lucy. "Well next time lock the window you weirdo" Sting stated while rubbing his sore arm. Lucy just dropped her weapon and walked out of the room with a disappointed face. "Well gee don't get too excited seeing me" Sting remarked sarcastically.

Lucy just laid back down in her bed trying to force herself back to sleep while Sting walked in behind her observing her every movement. "Yah, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone" she bluntly replied. *huff* "Geez I swear… Alright my bad for coming into your home without your permission. Get over it" Sting apologized. Lucy just tightened her hold on her blanket and replied without turning "Its fine. Can you leave now?" Sting's sensitive nose smelt tears and rushed to her bed side to turn her over facing his way. She was silently crying and it freaked Sting, "No. Don't cry. Come on I just wanted to come over." Lucy tried to turn her head but Sting wouldn't have it. Sting sighed and said straight out, "Its Natsu-san isn't it." Her eyes went wide showing her answer. "Pfft I figured that would be the reason." Sting put his hand on hers stating, "Lucy forget Natsu-san. If you can't, then only think of me." Lucy hesitated and replied, "umm I don't know about this Sting."

It took just one sentence to get her answer, "Just give me a chance." From there her answer was yes. The rest of the day Lucy and Sting spent time together just walking around town. For some reason she was feeling a lot better. She knew she was beginning the process of healing. Little did she know a certain heartbreaker was coming home from a mission and was about to rain on her parade.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a short chapter, but no worries there is more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Give Me A Try

Lucy ignored him and continued on her way to her apartment. Sting was debating whether to follow her or not, but then came to the conclusion to just leave her alone.

Chapter 5: **First Date**  


The next day when Lucy arrived at the guild there was no sign of Natsu. This relaxed her a bit, but when she sat down in her stool at the bar the guild doors burst open. This caught the attention of everyone in the guild. "Lucy! I've come to pick you up" the voice boomed throughout the room. Lucy turned and was shocked to see the cockiest dragon slayer. Sting was with Lector standing in the middle of the entrance. He came face-to-face with Erza's swords. "What do you wish to do with Lucy?" Her stern voice range confidently. Before he can answer Lucy put her hand on the protective mage's shoulder and said, "It's fine Erza. I'll deal with this." Titania was hesitant, but believed in her friend. "If you try anything funny, I'll kill you where you stand." Sting nodded with fear in his eyes. "So why are you here Sting?" Lucy asked. Sting smirked and responded, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to take you out."

"No"

"What? Why?"

"Well why do you want to go out with me in the first place?"

"Well I thought you were going to give me a try."

Lucy's brown eyes widened and her cheeks _went_ pink, _That's right I accepted his proposal. _ After thinking about it she finally gave in with a sigh. "Alright Sting. Heads up though" she leaned toward his ear and whispered, "don't fall for me and I won't fall for you." Sting chuckled and nodded. Out the door the two left. The guild was shocked and talking about what just happened. Lisanna was happy lucy was going out, but she prayed that nothing bad would happen once Natsu comes back tomorrow.

Lucy and Sting were walking in silence. Awkward silence. Sting broke it by asking, "So are you going to relax and allow yourself to enjoy this or are you going to act cold-hearted and closed up?" Lucy looked at him and soaked in the words he said. "Sorry Sting I'm- " she was cut off by someone flying toward them. "Sting why did you leave me at the guild!" Lector landed on Sting's shoulder. "Sorry Lector I forgot to tell you I was leaving." Sting patted his best friend's head. Lucy watched the two and seen the softness in Sting's eyes, "huh who would have thought the big almighty Sting had a soft spot." Lector turned to see who his role model was with, "Why are you with this stupid fairy?" he spat. Lucy rolled her eyes and responded "More like, why did I agree to go with this annoying tiger." Lector flew so his face was met with hers and stated, "Sting is the best mage in the world! You should be happy he picked you!" Lucy retorted back with "We'll see about that." Sting finally spoke, "Well if you two are done, lets go." Sting started walking in a certain direction and the two left behind were confused, but followed. When Lucy and Lector caught up Sting picked his best friend up and place him on his shoulder. Then he slung his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "You two are going to have to get used to each other. If you two keep arguing then we won't be able to enjoy ourselves at the fair." The mage and exceed's eyes lit up and nodded. The three arrived at the fair and never even knew this was going to be a good time.

Time Skip:

The sun went down and everyone was tired. Sting was holding a sleeping Lector while Lucy walked beside him with a smile on her face. "Thank you" Sting looked to the beautiful blonde. " This made me feel happiness, so thank you." They stopped walking and Sting took the chance to see the emotions in her eyes. There was still a hint of sadness, but also a hint of relief. "Well then go on a date with me tomorrow." Lucy's eyes widen for a second, but then softened. "Yeah. Okay." They continued walking till her apartment was in view. Sting walked her to her doorstep. Lucy opened her door, 'Well I'll see you tomorrow." Before she closed her door she kissed him on the cheek, "That's my token of gratitude." He watched her retract behind her door. Then he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Give Me A Try:

Lucy opened her door, 'Well I'll see you tomorrow." Before she closed her door she kissed him on the cheek, "That's my token of gratitude." He watched her retract behind her door. Then he walked away.

Chapter 6: **Time to Let Go**

The sun was shining and Fairy Tail's celestial mage was getting ready for the day. She called out Plue to keep her company on her way to the guild. Before she can open the door Sting flew through and landed on her. "Ow Sting what the hell?" she groaned. Lucy didn't get an answer and only seen fire coming their way. Natsu was standing at the door, hands lit, and anger written all over his face. Sting got up and pushed Lucy behind him. Natsu watched with the flame within him building up. "Get your hands off Lucy!" He roared. Before he could attack, Lucy stood between him and Sting making her best friend's movements come to a halt. "Luce what… Why?"

"Natsu please stop. I've been seeing Sting, so please stop." Natsu put his hands down and backed up. Lucy grabbed Sting and walked away from the guild. Natsu was left behind watching the pair.

With Lucy and Sting:

They arrived at Lucy's apartment within 10 mins. Lucy was now cleaning Sting's wounds. "Ow" he whimpered. "Just stay still I'm almost done." She dabbed his face with a cloth. Sting looked up at her face then grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his neck so he can hug her small frame. He can feel her trembling body and smell her salty tears. "How? How do you know just what to do? I just met you" Lucy's voice shook. Sting just held her and sighed. After a few minutes of comforting Sting finally spoke, "Hey Blondie. How about we just forget this all happened and go on that date I promised you." Lucy looked at the dragon slayer in her arms and nodded while wiping some tears out of her eyes. She helped him up and got ready to go.

Back at the guild:

Natsu was pacing back and forth with his arms crossed. "Natsu sit down before you burn a hole in the floor!" Lisanna pleaded. "But why? Why Sting? Why is Luce with him?" he yelled. Lisanna flinched slightly but stood her ground, "Why not Natsu! Let her experience her happiness! We hurt her so let her fix what we broke!" She had tears in her eyes feeling guilty for hurting such a nice girl. Natsu watched his girlfriend trying not to cry. He took a deep breath and hugged her, "Okay fine. I will stand back." He closed his eyes thinking about Lucy.

The date with the blondes:

The two were walking randomly holding hands. At first it was awkward but then they got comfortable. "So why are you even encountering with me?" Lucy asked. Sting let go of her hand so he can put his arm over her shoulder and locked hands with her other hand. He replied, "well first of all you're gorgeous and second of all why not?"

"Well it was random that you now decide to take interest in me."

"Are you saying I should've taken you out before?" Lucy squeezed his hand and replied, "you can put it like that." Sting chuckled and spotted a ice cream stand. "You want some?" Lucy turned toward to where he was pointing and then nodded excitingly. After they ordered, the couple found a table and sat across from each other. "You must really like ice cream" Sting stated. Lucy giggled and teased, "Why are you jealous?" Sting smirked, "Yeah. Do you like me as much as you like ice cream?" Lucy blushed and then gave a small smile, "Almost." Sting's eyes grew but then went back to normal and his lips formed a smile of his own. They sat there in their comfort.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on Give Me A Try:

Sting smirked, "Yeah. Do you like me as much as you like ice cream?" Lucy blushed and then gave a small smile, "Almost." Sting's eyes grew but then went back to normal and his lips formed a smile of his own. They sat there in their comfort.

Chapter 7: **The End**

It's been two days since Lucy and Sting have been going on dates since the last incident. They aren't dating but act like they are minus the kissing. Natsu finally left them alone. Everything was going smooth till later in the night. There was going to be a formal party tonight at the guild. Lucy invited Sting. It was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon and everyone was getting ready. An hour later Lucy was standing in front of the mirror smoothing her dress out. She was wearing a long sparkly strapless black dress with a sparkly gold sash around her shoulder. She was thanking all the missions she took for her body only to be interrupted by knocking at the door. When Lucy opened it there stood Sting handsomely in an all-black suit with a gold tie. Lucy was awed by his appearance. "What happened see something you like?" he teased. Lucy snapped out of her daze and blushed. Sting examined her from head-to-toe "Well I see something I like." Lucy slapped his shoulder playfully, "Lets go lover boy before we are late." He extended his hand to hers which she gladly took with her delicate one.

2 Hours later:

After all the drinking and chatting Sting walked up to Lucy and offered her a dance which she accepted. Mira seen the two and immediately played a slow song. Sting wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and Lucy placed her hands on his shoulders. When their eyes met it was almost like a zing in the moment. "Lucy I need to tell you something. You don't have to answer me after I say this." Lucy was confused but waited and listened to what he wanted to say. "I think I'm in love with you." They stopped dancing and just stood there. Lucy was looking at him in disbelief. "Lucy I'm sorry if I ruined your-" he was cut off by a pair of lips. After realizing that Lucy was kissing him, he kissed back. Lucy broke the kiss and then took a deep breath to respond, "What took you so long Blondie?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Did you really need to ask me that?" Lucy rolled her eyes. They kissed and became a couple.

The night continued on with joy in the air. Before the night ended a saber appeared. "Sting!" a voice boomed. Everyone faced the door to find Rouge. Sting ran up to him and walked outside. The guild just turned away trying to mind their own business. As minutes passed Lucy grew worried, so she walked to the door to make sure nothing bad happened. "Sti-"

"What the hell happened? I thought you said you were going to end things with Lucy and come back." Lucy was hurt and angry. Most of all she was confused. Her heart clenched and she pushed the door open and seen Sting. "You love me huh?" Sting was shocked, so he stumbled with words. "Lucy wait I can ex-" he started, but was soon stopped by a hand connecting with his cheek. "You don't have the right to say my name. Also I don't ever want to see your face around here. This is the last time you and I will ever come in contact again Eucliffe." Lucy pushed past him and walked away before Sting grabbed her wrist, spun her around and kissed her. Lucy pushed against his chest and slapped him again. Tears streaming down her face was the last image he seen on her face before he met her back and watched her walk away.

Once Lucy got home she threw her shoes and a picture frame against the wall. She collapsed to her knees and let her feelings go until everything went black. When Lucy woke up her eyes were swollen and she had a headache. After taking some aspirin the broken hearted started picking up the shards of glass and threw them away. She finally picked up the random picture and looked at what it held. It was a picture of Sting and Lucy on one of their dates. She was smiling brightly at the camera while Sting was gazing at her. This cause more tears to cascade. "He really did love you" a voice interrupted. Lucy looked up and seen Natsu shadowing over her. "He is serious Luce. That numbskull wouldn't hurt you like… like I did." Lucy started hiccupping and then stood up only to be embraced in Natsu's arms. "Stop being a crybaby and find your happily ever after you weird princess" he whispered. Lucy backed up and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Natsu" she kissed him on the cheek and left. Natsu watched Lucy leave remembering what happened last night.

Flashback (Natsu's POV):

When I walked outside to see what the commotion was I seen Lucy slap Sting with tears down her face. I was angry and grabbed that stupid blond by his collar and lifted him off his feet. Before I could punch him square in the face he had tears down his face. I dropped him on the ground and he just lied there staring at the sky. "What do I do Natsu-san? She left me. It was a misunderstanding but she won't hear me out" he cried to me with his arm draped over his eyes. I honestly didn't know what to say. He's like a lost little kid. "Well first get off the ground and face me while talking to me." I watched him rise onto his feet then continued, "You can't do anything right now. Give her some space." All he did was nod sadly, but at least he stopped crying. "Hey Sting" he looked up at me and I asked, "you really love Lucy huh?" He gave me a sad smile and responded, "She could be the one." Then he straightened himself out and said "Well I'll leave tomorrow and give Lucy some space. See you whenever Natsu-san." That's when I last seen him.

To Lucy:

Lucy ran to the guild scanning the perimeter for her blonde idiot. Her eyes landed on Levi and Gajeel and she asked, "Have you guys seen Sting?" Gajeel looked at the desperate girl and answered, "train station. You better go now bunny girl or else you'll miss him." Lucy smirked at him and nodded in appreciation before dashing to her destination. When she finally arrived at the station the train was moving. That was it she lost him. Lucy's eyes watered and she stood there with her face in her hands crying. "I thought you said we were to never meet again" she heard a voice behind her. She gasped and turned around to see the man she fell in love with. She threw her arms around him and held him tight. "Lucy what you heard last night was a misunderstanding I swear-"

"Please don't leave me alone." She pleaded. Sting returned the hug and sighed, "Thank God. I was going to go crazy if I couldn't see you anymore." Lucy was crying harder. "Shhh Blondie, calm down. I'm not going anywhere unless you'll be there." Lucy tried to calm herself and looked into his eyes. "If you want me to stay just say the words" he moved his head closer and he whispered, " so can I stay?" As they were slowly inching closer Lucy whispered, "Did you really have to ask me that?" and their lips met. When they broke apart the first thing she hears is "By the way you look like crap." She slapped his arm. "I mean in a sexy way." Lucy laughed and shook her head, "Oh shut up and kiss me." So he did. The dragon picked up the princess and kissed her lovingly.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: Again sorry for the long wait and thank you for reading. Yes I do know there are a lot of flaws. I hope you enjoyed. Please review what you thought.


End file.
